


Tragedy, oh tragedy

by uwu_tbh



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Other, Police Procedural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu_tbh/pseuds/uwu_tbh
Summary: Nico and Rin, now as adults, work on a case of murder. The answer is kind of unexpected.
Relationships: Hoshizora Rin/Yazawa Nico
Kudos: 2





	Tragedy, oh tragedy

**MRS. MINAMI HAS BEEN KILLED**  
Everyone at Otonokizaka was concerned that morning, they couldn't believe she really died. No, even worse, someone killed her. It was such a tragic day.  
"So there is no blood huh?, apparently her head was hit against the ground, and she died from an internal bleeding due to a concussion. This may be the perfect crime, there are no fingerprints nor signs of recent human contact.There are some alpaca paw prints over her clothes, I believe they were made post mortem. Also the scene happened in one of the blind spots of the school, there aren't any cameras around here." Recognized Nico.  
Nico Yazawa, ex-Otonokizaka student. After she graduated, she decided to study criminal psychology. She joined the police as a detective after she got her degree. The fact that she was assigned to this particular case was purely coincidence.  
"Yeah, but why would someone kill her? According to Kotori-chan, all her belongings are still there, nothing was stolen. What do you think the reason for this crime was, nya?"  
Rin Hoshizora. After she graduated, she started going to college and ended up majoring in Respecting women, however, she decided to join the police. Being Nico's partner in investigations was not a coincidence though. When Nico found out Rin was working at the Police Station near Otonokizaka, she remembered they had a pretty nice synergy. However, she felt there was something missing. Or someone.  
"Let me think" Said Nico,analizing options, happenings and everything she could think of. "You mentioned Kotori huh? I don't think she's at class right now. since she still needs to overcome her mother's death. But what if..."  
"My God, Nico-chan, are you thinking what I think you are thinking? Kotori-chan would never do that....."  
"I know, it's hard for me to believe, but if there's a chance, we got to investigate."  
They headed to Kotori's office at school. After she graduated, she traveled to Europe to complete her studies and follow her dream of becoming a recognized fashion designer. Life is hard, sure it is. Her designs were rejected almost everywhere. but her biggest dissapointment was to be rejected by french fashionists. Despite that, her designs became rather popular in Albania, and she earned a lot of awards there. She decided to come back to Japan and become a teacher. Her knowledge of european languages and zoology education helped her to become one of the most famous teachers in Tokyo. Even though she was asked to teach at UTX, she decided to stay in Otonokizaka.  
Nico and Rin got into the office.  
"Hey Kotori-chan! Long time no see-nya!" Rin ran at her and gave her a hug.  
"OH! Oh it's you! I thought I'd be Maki...You haven't changed at all, have you, Rin-chan?" Replied Kotori. Her voice had a sad tone and a low volume, her mother's death really affected her.  
"Wait wait!... Maki?!" Shouted Nico all of sudden, just hearing that name made her blush.  
"Yes, she was treating my mother for some months... Why do you ask?"  
"Oh they haven't been in contact since they break up-nya!"  
"Shut up Rin. However, Kotori" Started Nico. "First of all, let me give you condolences for Msr. Minami's passing. She was a really good person, I know she supported Honoka, Umi and you when no one else did. She supported μ's as a whole, and really loved this school. I really appreciated her."  
"Thanks, Nico. You've surely madurated, I thought you would come her and act childish. Thank you, I really needed someone to be with me in a moment like this. I...I wish μ's was together again, here, with me. I really miss you all so much..."  
"It's okay Kotori,you can talk and cry as much as you want, we understand what you're goint through."  
"Trust us Kotori-chan, we will find the person who did this and put them in jail!" Rin tried to cheer the scene up.  
After an hour, Nico and Rin left. They decided that it was better to leave Kotori alone after she told them everything she knew and cried for some time.  
"We got a lot of information, huh, Nico? I don't really think she could ever kill someone-nya"  
"I know Rin, I know. I seriously doubt she did it, but we don't get our feelings involved in work, so we got to investigate deeper into this. Come with me, we're going to see Umi and Honoka."  
"But why tho"  
"You just come with me"  
Honoka and Umi had the most stable lifestyles, at least compared to the rest of what once was μ's. They never traveled out of the city, except for that time they went to the USA with μ's. They ran stable business, got married and had happy lifes.  
First they headed to Honoka's place. The same that ever was. Honoka nowadays was running her parents' store. She never really got into studying, she never went to college. However, she was a pretty good baker, and she somehow learned how to properly manage her money.  
Nico and Rin got into the store. They were attended by one of Honoka's sons.  
"Mom! There are two oldies looking for you!"  
"I'm still young you little piece of..." Nico got slightly angry.  
"Oh! What a surprise, but a welcome one! How can I help you, girls? Haven't seen you in a while."  
"Look at you! The leader herself!, how have you been Honoka?"  
"Honoka-chan!, I missed you-nya!"  
"Honoka, I need you to come with us, we're going to see Umi. We'll give you a further explanation."  
"Umi you say?, she's been busy with work, we can barely talk nowadays. However I'm pretty sure she'd be happy to see you again. Wait just a moment, I gotta call Yukiho. Pretty sure she already got back from her tour."  
"Oh-nya! How are she and Alisa doing? Kayo-chin told me Eli is their producer-nya, also Nico-chan is a huge fan of them-nya!"  
"Stop it, Rin" Replied Nico, getting embarrased. "Alright Honoka, is she coming already?"  
"Yeah, wait just a moment please, I can't let my little kids alone while my darling is sleeping. In the meantime, do you want some tea, maybe some bread? We have a lot to talk about!"  
They talked and enjoyed their bread until Yukiho came. Then, they went to Umi's dojo. Umi got a major in Music, so she decided to include a music course to her family's dojo, adding this to its already successful martial arts, archery and traditional dance. She married a man named Adako, a famous karateka.  
"Hey Umi!" Honoka called her. "It's already midday, let the kids go home! hahaha!"  
"Alright kids,remember to practice these notes. You're all very talented."  
Umi didn't expect to see Nico and Rin there. She usually gets visited by Honoka, but most of the time they can't get along because of Umi's work, mainly preparing her classes, and do some paperwork.  
"Hey Umi, glad to see you again-nya! Do you know something about Nozomi-chan?"  
"I think she writes lyrics for that idol group Eli works for. However, what brings you here? I have payed all my taxes."  
"Oh Umi-chan, is not that-nya, we're going to visit Kotori-chan. I wish this reunion was in a happier situation-nya..."  
"Oh, I see" Umi called her husband. "Adako, darling, could you please take care of the dojo for me? I'll be right back."  
"Sure" Replied Adako.   
On the way to Otonokizaka, Nico asked some stuff to Umi and Honoka. She tried to get as much information on Kotori as possible.   
"She once said that maybe the problems Otonokizaka was going through was entirely because of the bad administration her mother was doing as principal, but that was when we were students, I don't think she thinks like that anymore. However, yeah, she's technically the principal now." Umi told Nico. Nico took note of this, as it was the most interesting thing they got from this little talk.  
Just before they entered Kotori's office, Nico talked to them.  
"Please, I know you three are childhood friends and this is gonna be hard. I know she couldn't do something like that, but this is a crucial part of the investigation. I'm sorry I'm asking you to do this, but I know she will tell you guys anything."  
They agreed. Then, Rin put microphones on their clothes, and they entered.  
"Hey, Kotori-chan, can we get in?" Umi talked as calm and warm as she could. "I know we haven't been here in a while, I wish e could meet in a happier situation, but here we are, can we talk?"  
"Oh, it's been a while. Please come in, I'd feel a bit better if I could talk to you..."  
They talked for hours, while Nico and Rin were taking note of everything they could use.  
"And remember Kotori-chan, Faito-dayo!" It has surely been a time since Honoka said that phrase.  
It was already 4:30 pm, time sure flies. to have. She checked the cameras' memories, even though she knew Msr. Minami was killed in a blind spot, she could try to deduce where was Kotori at the time Ms. Minami died, or if she even was at school. Even most important, she could see Mrs. Minami's actions before her death. She could surely make a hypothesis out of that information.  
So she did. She looked everywhere, there was not a trace of Kotori. Mrs. Minami, however, was there, walking around, doing some paperwork, organizing schedules and stuff.  
"NICO-CHAN! COME HERE, YOU GOTTA SEE THIS-NYA!"  
Nico got there as fast as she could. Rin showed her something suspicious: Mrs. Minami was taking some pills. There were more in the desk. It wasn't really clear, but it could have something to do with her death, but now, who could've given her those pills?  
"Maki... I don't know, I don't think she could. I mean, she's a lot of things but a killer is not one of those..." Nico was trying to hide her impression and the fact that she was trying to defend Maki. "Also, there's no reason why Maki would've wanted to kill her..."  
"Oh, is it gonna be like that, Nico-chan?" Said Rin, a bit annoyed.  
They ran as fast as they could to Otonokizaka; they haven't ran like that in a while. Back when they were school idols, their stamina could resist more; nowadays, they got tired kinda fast. However, they managed to get to Otonokizaka before the dusk.  
There she was, Maki, her red hair was as gorgeous as always. She had a really mature aura now that she had her medicine grade. After all she always had that aura, but it was really stronger now.She was packing some stuff while talking to Kotori, they were both in Kotori's office. She slowly turned around when she heard the door of the office opening behind her.  
Their eyes met once again, after a long long time. Nico's eyes were petrified, magnified by the looks of her now ex-lover. Maki gave her the sexiest look she could, trying to impress her. Even though they didn't say a word, they understood each other's feelings...  
"ALRIGHT MAKI YOU'RE ARRESTED" Rin interrumpted the scene with a gun "...Don't worry Nico, it's empty" she whispered. "Well Maki, drop whatever you're packing and come with me."  
"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE!" Asked Maki, notoriously mad. "Nico! Tell this dork to put that gun down!"  
Kotori started crying, she maybe thought it was a plan to make her suffer, she maybe thought everything was just tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down...  
"Okay Nico-chan, you stay here, it seems that this is a job I need to do by myself" After that, Rin took the bag Maki was putting all her stuff in, and lead Maki to a classroom.  
"Hey Kotori, I know it's hard, but we can talk, I want to talk to you about a lot of things I couldn't talk to Rin..."  
In the classroom,Rin was still pointing at Maki, staring at her, with an angry face.  
"What the heck do you want from me, you stupid! I know this is meant to be some kind of interrogatory but you've been staring at me like that since we got here!"  
"Shut up-nya, so you've been treating Msr. Minami, haven't you?"  
"Yes, I have, what has that to do with you pointing me with this gun?"  
She gave Maki the bag, and forced her to take out everything, one by one, and explain what everything is.  
"Now this, is Cyclosporine, I was using it to treat her arthritis case."  
"Alright, give me all the cyclosporine you got, you're coming with me."  
Back in the Police Station, Rin asked a drug division expert to analyse the composition of one of the pills, while she was taking Maki to a small cell in the station.  
After she got the results, she forced Maki to take the pill she used as a sample to get the information.   
Rin spent all night comparing the results from that first pill with all the other pills' results, so she could prove some of them were actually poisoned or had some toxic components. Negative, the dawn broke and Rin was falling asleep, every single pill was the same. Maki wasn't feeling down nor dying, she was just sleeping. Nico went home, she felt like she couldn't do anything with Maki being there and being as seductive as she was.  
"Nothing! They're all the same..." Declared Rin, dissapointed. "I guess I owe you an apology, I shouldn't have treated you like this, Maki-chan"  
"NO YOU SHOULDN'T! Get me out of there you dork!" Maki was really upset, and she had a really good reason to be honest.  
"Alright, you're free to go... Oh, maybe Nico has some warm words for you-nya"  
"I really hope she doesn't!" Spitted Maki, keeping an upset tone in her voice while leaving the Police station.  
Nico, meanwhile, was in her house, kind of sad. Trying to get out of this sadness, she was analyzing the video where Mrs. Minami walks out to a blind spot of the camera. She was watching it over and over again, no clues, no way to resolve the situation. But then, something... something?  
"A weird noise...?" whispered Nico to herself, while marking Rin's number on the telephone. "RIN! You gotta come here, yeah, my house, I need you here as soon as possible, run!"  
Rin hung up and ran to Nico's house as fast as she could.  
She knocked at the door, and Nico came out almost instantly and told her to get in. They ran to Nico's studio, and Nico showed her the video with amplified audio.  
"Holy crap, you're telling me there are some non-human sounds together with Mrs. Minami's screams?.... Oh why do you have a copy of The Golden Bull-nya?"  
"That's not important, listen, sounds like a demonic scream mixed with a really high pitched voice. I can't really tell which language is but It sounds like polish or some of those weird languages."  
"Oh, Kotori was a polyglot, wasn't she? I mean, she's been to Europe and didn't have that much problem communicating, right-nya?"  
"It's late but I guess she's still up, let's go!"  
They called Kotori just to ask her abour her location. Her house, they headed to her house.  
When they got to Kotori's house, they showed her the same video, with amplified audio.  
"So... What language is this?, Kotori?"  
"This is not a language, Nico, Rin, this is the scream of an angry alpaca..."  
"W-What?"  
"Ever since they got their second offspring, the female alpaca was even more irritable, lately she's been violent, we at Otonokizaka completely forbid students from getting there."  
"Holy crap. this can't be, Rin-chan?"  
"Nico-chan, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"  
"I don't wanna think what you think I'm thinking but I think it's true"  
They thanked Kotori and ran away from the house, offering no explanation.  
Next morning, both of them were at Otonokizaka, with the alpacas. While Nico was comparing the scene and the possible happenings with the forensic analysis, Rin was taking measure of the alpacas' paws, and comparing their screams with the ones in the recording.  
"Altough they weren't angry or in the same state as supposed in the audio, most voice patterns match with the screams there, specially the ones from the female alpaca. Also, the paw print reported in Mrs. Minami's clothes have the same size as the female alpaca's paws..."  
"Thanks Rin, I can complete my report with that information. Let me check the female alpaca." Nico examined the alpaca's fur and noticed a small, almost unnoticeable bald spot. "Alright, this coincides with the forensic report, which said Mrs. Minami had some fur in her hands."  
"Well so, we can say she and the alpaca had a fight, in which Mrs. Minami pulled some of the animal's fur out, right, Nico-chan?"  
"Yes, apparently at some point of the fight the alpaca, the animal hit her with one of her hooves, and, if my calculations are correct, her head hit one of the fences really hard, this caused a contusion, which caused internal blooding."  
That was it, that was the theory. They went and tried to explain it like that to the ones in charge of the investigation. They couldn't believe their words, but they did once Nico showed how could this happen and Rin showed the recording and the comparisons they made.  
"It's not the first time that this ever happens, sir. In France, a long time ago, an oranguntan murdered two ladies."  
"I know, that's a famous case, but I simply don't feel like this is what happened, it's too unrealistic, Nico."  
"Facts do not care about your feelings, sir."  
Oh, there was she, the old cocky Nico, boasting and bragging her detective skills. Her superiors loved that, after successfully solve a case, she used to get all cocky and explain all the clues she got and her conclusions in her own way, this is, really clear and concise. She usually takes credit for all the work too, which Rin doesn't really care about since she was there for fun, justice and not for recognition.  
However, this case was specially hard, not because of the case as in but because of their relationships with the subjects of investigation. Anyway, the hardest part was yet to come, How will Kotori take all of this, how will they explain it to her?  
...  
"So that happened huh? I know there are some cases of murders portrayed by animals, I'll check the alpacas later, thanks for your hard work, Nico, Rin. I hope that you can come visit me sometime after the pain is over..." Replied Kotori, surprised, kind of sad, but mostly surprised.  
"Not a problem Kotori-chan! Anything for a friend-nya!" Said Rin, hugging her.  
"Yeah, it wasn't a problem at all, we're at your service, Kotori. Oh, by any chances do you know where Maki is?"  
...And so, this story is over. But who knows, maybe Nico and Rin get to work on another big case!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah lads this is heavily inspired by Murders in the rue Morgue, and some other books. I've never worked on or with the police so I don't know anything about investigations, sorry about that.  
Ground control to major Tom


End file.
